Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV-1 virus. We produced and characterized a mutant protease can exist as a metastable monomer.We applied novel methodological approaches and media to measure residual dipolar couplings.The folding and thermodynamics of the potent HIV-inactivating molecule cyanovirin-N was studied and mutants thereof were structurally characterized. In addition, binding to high mannose carbohydrates was structurally and energetically characterized.